Come Get Us Already!
by Kikue Ryuzuki
Summary: Romana and Romeo were related to Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, who were popstars and loved all around the world! when the two brothers leave for a world tour, they send their younger siblings to a regular school. They thought people were going to be weird, but it was ever so awful, the people there were insane! But they did make real friends, that saved them from the insanity.


"ROMANA! ROMEO!" Lovino called.

No answer.

"GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE DON'T MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" Lovino yelled, and a bunch of shuffling was heard. The two came running down the stairs. "WHAT!" They yelled, and Feliciano had a suitcase in his hand. Lovino had two behind him. Then the two remembered. Their older brothers were international fucking popstars! Great…

"It's almost time for you two to go to school!" Feliciano sung, and the two sighed. The two haven't been outside much since they have been homeschool. But now they had to go to what Romeo called a commoners school. "Get your clothes on and start packing for school we have to leave for a while!" Lovino said, turning around to Feliciano. "We have to live at a commoners school?" Romeo said. "Yeah, the school has dorms you stay in!" Feliciano said happily. "Oh fucking great another world tour have fucking fun leaving us with commoners…" Romana said, and Lovino and Feliciano stood there, waiting. "Oh yeah!" Romana and Romeo said at the same time, walking over to their brothers and giving them a hug. "Idiots, now get to school before I kill you…" Lovino said. The two nodded and walked up stairs.

They came back down stairs and their brothers were already gone. Romana had on very expensive prada clothing that their brothers had bought them. Since neither of them could drive, they had to take the bus, since Lovino told all the people that drove them place to place not to drive them to school.

"Romeo! I don't won't to go to school! Especially a commoners school!" Romana cried, holding her brother's hand as they walked to the bus stop, dragging their suitcases where two other people were waiting. A man and a woman stood there. They both stared at the two for a while, amazed at their appearance at a bus stop. "Ciao, and, um, why are you staring at us?" Romeo said, tilting his head at the two. Before they could answer the bus came. "The bus is here…" Romana said dreadfully as they dragged themselves up the stairs and into the first seat. They heard people giggling excitedly in the back as the heard people whispering. Romeo turned around in his seat and winked at the girls that sat behind them. The almost fainted. Romana pulled him down. "Be normal bastard!" She whispered loudly, as the bus screeched to a hault. The two sibnling looked out the window. "Where at the commoners school…" Romeo mumbled as they got up and left the bus. How bad could their day be?

When they got to the principal's office, her eyes glittered. "I simply love your brothers' music!" She sung, and Romana coughed. She didn't care about what she thought of her brothers she just wanted her dorm key and her schedule. Romeo was yawning. "Oh right, your dorm keys…" She said, coming back to earth and handing the two a piece of paper and a key. They got up and left. "Geez what a creep…" Romeo said, dragging their luggage as their helped each other find their rooms. First, they went to the girls dorms to find Romana's room.

"The commoners keep staring, brother!" Romana whinned. Romeo Kept winking at girls and blowing kisses. God these people had no taste! Pink rooms? How digusting! Romana thought as they stopped in front of the room. "This is room 305…" Romana said sorrowfully, hugging her brother before she opened the door to the new hell hole she now faced.

(Romana Pov)

God these commoners were so weird! The bastards kept staring and my clothes, which I kept locked in my room because I couldn't trust those girls. One came up to me. "Hi my name is Elizaveta and this is Lilli, Welcome to our dorm!" She said, and I rolled my eyes. "Aren't you related to Feliciano and Lovino Vargas?" the Lilli girl said, bouncing up and down. I decided to play nice. "Yes I am! My name is Lovina Romana Vargas, but you can call my Romana!" the two commoners looked at each other and started whispering. I turned around and spit on the ground if I had just eaten something revolting. Being nice is gross! I wonder how Romeo is doing…

(Romeo Pov)

I walked aimlessly though the dorms, watching as boys stared at me. Geez, it's called personal space! I found my dorm, 185, at the end of the hall. I opened the door. A boy with curly blonde hair, and a boy with white hair and blood red eyes stood there, looking at me. "Oh my god!" The albino said, running over to me and shaking me. The blonde sighed. "You are Romeo Vargas! You're related to Feliciano and Lovino!" He yelled, shaking me harshly. "Yeah yeah please let go of me, I wouldn't want my clothes to rip." I said, pushing him away and walking to my room. I hope no one would hurt Romana… or they will pay…

(Later)

The two siblings met up again, since they came late it was time for lunch, but since the crowd was so large, the girls had dragged Romeo away, leaving Romana by herself. "Those bitches! How dare the take my brother like that… I don't even know where I'm going anymore…" Romana got alittle sad. She decided to go into the room she was closest to. A library.

"Holy shit this is a big ass library!" Romana said looking around at all the books. "They can afford all the books but not a paint job? Great…" Romana muttered. She grabbed a book and sat down at a table, hearing a couple of girls whisper something about her. 'Isn't that Lovina Vargas?' One said. 'Yeah, I heard Gilbert Beilschmidt was looking for her.' Now Romana was listening. 'I wonder why…' They both said. Suddenly, the doors flew open. "LOVINA VARGAS!" The albino yelled, surprising Lovina and making her jump. "Shit shit shit…" She muttered, looking down and getting up to run away. A hand pushed her against the bookshelf. "Bastard! Let go of me!" She yelled, but he didn't let go. _Romeo help me…_ she wished/

(With Romeo)

The girls had gotten him to the lunch room, some fell back since he made them faint. "Ah, Thanks, but I really need to go find Romana-" Romeo was cut off by a bunch of whines. "Why? She isn't that important!" One yelled, Romeo twitched. "I said, I need to go find Romana!" He yelled, and the girls backed away. He pushed his way through the crowd and walked through the halls, looking for the curl that belonged to his sister. God this was hard! "Romana!" He yelled.

No reply.

"Romana!" He yelled again.

Still no reply.

He got worried. Until he heard the loudest scream in the world burst his ear drums. "Romana?" He said to himself. Why would she be screaming?


End file.
